


Parents

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun





	Parents

I am a force.

 

I am the light that you want.

I am the dark that you flee.

I am every shadow born from the absence of either with the existence of both.

 

I am a force.

 

I am the water that shifts.

 I am the steam that cleans your skin.

 I am the ocean that steals your breath.

 I am the water that soothes your stings.

 I am the ice you carry in your blood.

I am the earth that changes.

 I am the mud that breaks your falls.

 I am the rocks that impedes your trail.

 I am the dirt that began your birth.

 I am the grave to which you must return.

I am the fire that burns.

 I am the burn that lights your nights.

 I am the wounds that mark your failures.

 I am the flames that eat your old shells.

 I am the blaze as it consumes every home.

I am the wind that blows.

 I am the air that fills your lungs.

 I am the storm that cracks your windows.

 I am the scents that bring you calm.

 I am the gale where all spirits scream.

 

I am a force.

 

I am the void.

  I wrote you letters. You did not respond.

 I am at the fringes of every decision you make.

  I warned you of danger. You plunged anyway.

 I am a presence you always know is there.

  I called you home. You made your own.

 I am your burden to bury.

  I named you on my own. You changed what you call yourself.

 I am always with you.

 

I am a force.

 

I created you. I saved you. I chose you. I held you, no matter the circumstance.

 You owe everything to me.

  You owe everything to me.

   You owe everything to me.

I taught you. I raised you. I disciplined you. I showed you how to walk this single, straight line.

   You owe everything to me.

    You owe everything to me.

     You owe everything to me.

I fed you. I nursed you. I dieted you. I looked at your body with a critical eye.

      You owe everything to me.

       You owe everything to me.

        You owe everything to me.

 

I am a force.

 

I will never leave you.

 You’ll think of me when you die. 

 I was here in your formative years. 

 I will be there when you die, in your memories. 

  I don’t die until you do. 

I cleansed you of your sins.

 You have a mark on your soul.

 My damage cannot be repaired.

 I deny the blood on my hands.

  I make you doubt your own reality.

I am your saviour.

 You will be thankful one day.

 I have an unreachable honor.

 You must follow my rules.

  I hold you to my expectations.

 

I am a force.

 

You are insane.

 What else could explain this?

  Why else would my words always conflict with your truth?

   Who do you think you are?

    When did you learn that?

     Where did you think you could hide?

 

I am a force. 

 

I am a force.

 

I am a force.

 

… 

 

I am the force that drives you.

 

**You owe everything to me.**


End file.
